


Armour

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin can feel every ounce he isn't worth in every ounce of armour he doesn't wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armour

Merlin could feel every ounce he wasn't worth in every ounce of armour he didn't wear. He could sense the fact that, in everyone's eyes, his life was worth less than everybody else's in Camelot, besides the criminals, and even then it wasn't by much. It killed him a little bit sometimes to know that he was special, but nobody else could see it.

It killed Merlin a little bit, too, when he started to believe them. Every time he left for a battle or for a quest of some sort with Arthur, he dressed Arthur in his chainmail and armour pieces to protect the King.

He could see the way that the other knights saw him. Though they tried not to act like it, they believed that they knew they were above Merlin. Elyan, though he was once at the bottom of the pyramid himself, believed himself to be above the servant that he only ever saw as a problem-causer instead of seeing all the things he did behind the scenes. Gwaine seemed to believe it less than the rest, but he usually still believed that he was above Merlin in some way. Gwaine, who had his own issues with royalty, didn't always remember that that's what he was now; he just knew he was a bit above the rest.

Leon had been a knight for years alongside Arthur, and had never seen Merlin in too much of a positive light; he was just kind of there with Arthur all the time, and he simply believed Merlin to be a servant and a bit of a coward. Percival didn't know Merlin too well; he only saw him run around when fights were happening, and things seemed to fly about in this wake. He wasn't too sure what to make of it, but Merlin was a servant, and he knew that. Lancelot had never seemed to believe he was above Merlin, but Merlin didn't have Lancelot anymore.

The general feeling seemed, to Merlin, to be that they were all somewhat his equals in spirit, but definitely not in rank. Everyone knew it, but Merlin seemed to be the only one who noticed. He was the only one who felt the weight of the armour he couldn't wear.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that, whenever Arthur and Merlin ride off together to fight or whatever it is, Arthur is decked out in thick armour and Merlin has just his thin clothes. In one of the episodes (though I don't remember which episode it was, though I do have pictures), Merlin was talking to someone and he was wearing some of (what I believe to be) Arthur's armour around his neck. This was the only time I've ever noticed him wearing any armour. I know that Merlin's supposed to be a servant, but he's also supposed to be Arthur's friend. I feel like Merlin might be a little upset by the fact that Arthur leaves him so unprotected. Irrational, I know. But, still.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
